Seeing Through the Mist
by Yajirobe's Red Underwear
Summary: Percy Jackson goes to a new High School where he meets Naruto, who can see through the mist. Rated K . My First Fanfic, but flames are accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own the Percy Jackson And The Olympians series OR Naruto. I only own some money, and I seriously doubt I could buy both of them AND the new laptop I want with twenty bucks… I need money…

**A/N: **Do you have any dead relatives? My Aunt Sally and my brother, Kevin are dead… I miss them… R&R! Flames accepted!

Percy Jackson walked up to the high school that Chiron had told him he had to go to. Annabeth had come with him too because Mr. D felt like it, although he probably wanted them both gone. The school was inviting, with red bricks and blue-rimmed windows and doors, but Percy still felt weird approaching the school.

"Annabeth? Do you feel something?" Percy asked.

"Yeah, Percy… It feels weird…" Annabeth whispered. "Like I know something is going to happen."

The pair walked forward into the school. The teenagers in the school didn't really notice them as they walked through the halls of the school.

"Hello, Students!" A balding man said to Percy and Annabeth. "I am the headmaster, Mr. Balm." Percy shook his hand and so did Annabeth.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, sir." Percy said.

"Nice to meet _you_!" Mr. Balm said excitedly. "We have some troublemakers here…" a kid walked up Mr. Balm and whispered in his ear. "What? NARUTO! GET OVER HERE!"

The balding headmaster sprinted off into the maze of hallways and classrooms. Percy looked over at Annabeth and shrugged. Annabeth had a look on her face that practically screamed _What the heck was all that about? _

"Well, I guess that was one." Percy said.

Naruto held a can of paint in one hand and a brush in another. He was sprinting to get away from Mr. Balm because Naruto had painted Japanese curse words on the lockers.

"AHHHHHHHHH-!" Naruto yelled as he ran into a wall. "Ouch..."

"Naruto, you're in BIG trouble." Mr. Balm said to the dazed boy. "You vandalized school property and wrote something- probably offensive – on the lockers!"

"What are you going to do to about it, huh?" Naruto asked the headmaster menacingly. He could see something… weird about him. He didn't look that human.

Mr. Balm seemed at a loss for words as he looked at the blonde-haired teen.

"I'll tell you at the end of the day." Mr. Balm said, his face turning red.

Naruto got up and shook his head to get rid of the ringing in his ears. He stuck his hands in his pockets and walked into the main hall. He saw two people at their lockers talking nervously and looking around.

"Must be new kids." Naruto said. "I'll say hi." He walked over to the boy and the girl and tapped on the boy's shoulder. The boy turned around quickly and looked him in the eye.

Percy turned around to see a boy with whisker marks on his face and yellow hair. His eyes were blue and he was wearing an orange and black jumpsuit.

"Who are you?" Percy asked.

"I'm Naruto, that kid who got yelled at by the evil Mr. Balm." The kid said. His eyes widened and he yelled, "LOOKOUT!"

Percy turned around and saw Mr. Balm leaping at him with his hands outstretched.

"M-Mr. Balm? What are you doing?" he stuttered.

Naruto looked confused, "He's not Mr. Balm! He's some… weird… lion… with a spiky tail!"

Percy's face turned white as he turned and saw a chimera leaping at him. Annabeth screamed.

"Percy Jackson." Mr. Balm said with bloodlust in his eyes. "I've been waiting a long time for this!"

Percy reached in his pocket and pulled out his pen and uncapped it. The small writing utensil turned into a well-balanced sword.

"Woah" Naruto said. "What's going on?... and nobody is here. Just great. Ah, whatever. SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

Percy reappeared in front of Naruto, stopping the chimera from eating Naruto's clone.

"Why are there two of you?" Percy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story. We have to leave! My clone will distract Mr. Balm." Naruto said. The trio ran out of the school leaving the students wondering what had just happened.

Hey~ YAY! I'm done the first chapter. Do you love it? Hate it? Flames will be generously accepted and thrown at the evil deer that ate my sister's sunflower! YAH! DIE EVIL DEER! Also, they will be used to cook s'mores. YUM!

Do you like it?

Do you hate it?

Review and tell me!

Review.

Review.

Review.

The button is right there.

You

Know

You

Want

To.

If you don't have an account, it's okay.

GET ONE.

Or just leave a review, cause you still can.

SO HA.

By a girl and her sister.

Peace.

:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… :(

**A/N: **I love cheese… Yummy. 3

The trio walked through dense forest and brush as they made their way to Camp Half-Blood. Percy felt really uncomfortable as he walked alongside the mysterious Naruto boy.

"So… How did you make a clone?" Percy asked Naruto.

"I manipulated my chakra into my hands and created a clone of myself. It's pretty easy." Naruto said. "Of course I spent like, seven years in ninja school. I even stole a scroll from the ancient library! I don't mean to brag, but it's pretty impressive!"

Percy looked at Naruto with a bored look on his face.

"What?"

Naruto face palmed.

Meanwhile, Annabeth looked at Naruto like he was a skyscraper (in her eyes, skyscrapers are impressive.).

"That's pretty cool." Annabeth said. "What's chakra?"

Naruto looked surprised. "You don't know what chakra is?"

"No, is that okay?"

"Yeah. You're not from my village, so you shouldn't know what chakra is. It's an energy source, or a generator, for power." Naruto explained.

"Oh." Annabeth said.

"How long did it take you to learn how to use chakra?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was born with more chakra then most people in my village, so I had trouble manipulating my chakra. The chakra inside of me," Naruto patted the seal of the nine tailed fox, "is not mine. When I was born, a monster attacked the village. The monster was called the nine tails, or the Nine Tailed Fox. It lives inside of me, lending me chakra when I need it most. The people in my village are scared of me, and they abuse me like I'm some unwanted piece of trash. I want to become the leader, the Hokage, of the village hidden in the leaves. Then everyone will look up to me, not down."

"Interesting story." Annabeth said. "Those people are in your village! Why do you get treated like that?" 

"Well, the Nine Tails is a large fox that has nine tails, and that is sealed inside of me. The seal could break, releasing the monster. Then, if I don't know how to control it, it could destroy everything. It's quite simple, the monster is what everyone in my village fears most." Naruto said.

Percy looked angry. "Why would they do that to you? You are a human, just like they are! They have no right to do that!"

"The nine tails, which is me, killed my tribe. And my parents! I never even knew them! I think I have a reason to be hated. But the person I hate most is the 4th Hokage. He sealed this beast inside of me." Naruto said. "They have a reason to hate me."

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder. "The place we're going has people who hate themselves, too. Please stop hating yourself."

"Why should I?" Naruto said. "I have plenty of reasons."

"Humph." Annabeth said. She took her hand off his shoulder.

Chiron sat in the main house playing checkers with Mr. D. He was just relaxing when Clarisse knocked on the door.

"Chiron, new camper! Open up before I kick the door down!" Clarisse said angrily.

Chiron got up slowly and trotted to the door. "Clarisse, calm down. I'll go see the new camper, okay?"

Clarisse nodded. The pair walked down to the entrance of the camp to the Camp Half-Blood arch. There stood a girl with brown hair.

"Welcome to Camp Half-Blood!" Chiron said happily. "It's nice to see new campers here. We'll play capture the flag as soon as Percy and Annabeth get back."

"Hi, my name is Vanessa Mabel." The new Half-Blood said.

_Man, just walking through the forest is slow. I'll speed it up a bit!_ Naruto thought. He grabbed Percy and Annabeth and leapt up into the trees. He quickly jumped from branch to branch as he made his way in the direction Percy had told him to go earlier.

"WHAT THE HECK?" Percy yelled. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm just speeding things up around here. I'm trained in the way of the FOREST ninja, not sand or water. I move faster in the trees." Naruto explained in a calm voice.

The trio stopped in front of an arch with some Greek letters carved into it.

"Why is it Greek?" Naruto asked.

"Just because." Annabeth said. She walked into the camp from the arch and told Percy and Naruto to come inside. Percy looked at Naruto weirdly and walked in.

Naruto took a deep breath and walked inside. Percy smiled and whispered something to Annabeth. Then Annabeth smiled.

"Why are you all smiling?" Naruto asked loudly. Then Naruto noticed that lots of people were smiling at him. His face turned red. "AH! Why are you people smiling?"

"Just cause." Percy said. "Today we got two new campers!"

"Humph." Naruto said. The campers walked toward him. They smiled and patted him on the back. Everyone wanted to meet him… except a girl in a camo suit and a camo bandana holding up her short hair. She looked like she was glaring at him.

"Percy, who's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to the girl glaring at him.

"Her? That's Clarisse. Her father is a 'war person'." Percy said.

Clarisse walked up behind Naruto and whispered in his ear. "Runt, I'm gonna eat you for breakfast."

Naruto brought up a fist and punched her in the nose.

"AHHHHH! My nose!" Clarisse screamed.

Percy and Annabeth looked at each other and laughed.

"Time for capture the flag!" Chiron said.

Thank you for the feedback, InsaneBoredGuy and almp15

InsaneBoredGuy- Thanks for the feedback! I'll be sure to not rush it as much. I wrote the first chapter at about 10:00 last night… I was up late…

Almp15- Naruto was at the school because I felt like it. He got fed up with being hated, so he moved schools. - My sister wrote that last comment. I honestly don't know why.

Thanks! Even though I only got 2 reviews, I'm happy that I got reviews. Once, I've seen a story that was months old and it had no reviews. :)

It's true that Camp Half-Blood doesn't let ordinary mortals in, but Naruto gets in. This comes in later…}:-) Please don't comment about this fact… as there's a reason for it.

I'm not that picky. I WILL TAKE CRITICISIM! I WON'T GET ANGRY AT YOU IF YOU SAY SOMETHING BAD! Please, I'll take flames and throw them at the jellyfish that stung me!

REVIEW!

The

Button

Is

Right

There.

You

Know

You

Want

To.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **If I owned the Naruto AND Percy Jackson and the Olympians series, that would ROCK. But I don't.

**A/N: **I have brain problems… I was dropped on my head when I was a baby… true story… yeah…

The campers gathered up in their teams (The Blue Team and The Red Team) and then Chiron cleared his throat.

"We will have to give Vanessa and Naruto their teams. Naruto, you can be on the blue team and Vanessa, you can be on the Red team." Chiron said.

"Sounds good to me!" Naruto said. "Do I know anyone on the blue team?"

"Yes, you know Percy." Chiron said.

"Okay." Naruto said.

Naruto walked over to the Blue Team and stood next to Percy.

"So, is this like any other capture the flag game?" Naruto asked.

"No… It's more like a bunch of people fighting with swords and spears to the death to get the other team's flag." Percy said.

"Oh…" Naruto said.

"Yeah. Training is hard."

"No, I was saying 'Oh' because it sounds really easy." Naruto said.

"EASY?" Percy said. "How is that easy?"

"Trust me, I've been scarred, burned and cut. I think I can handle this." Naruto said.

"Oh… You've had some pretty tough training, then." Percy said, obviously impressed.

The teams got ready and in position.

"Naruto, aren't you going to get a helmet and some armor?" Chiron asked.

"No, I don't need any." Naruto said.

"Okay, then." Chiron said, confused.

The game started and the teams charged at each other. Naruto darted up into a tree and started his race toward the Red Team's base. He did some hand signs and shouted the name of the jutsu- _**"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" **_ All of Naruto's clones shot off in different directions as they distracted the guards protecting the flag. The real Naruto almost had the flag in his grasp when he felt a knife blocking his hand. The knife left a deep cut on his palm.

"Ouch!" Naruto said, sucking the cut on his palm. "So you want to play it rough, huh?" Naruto pulled out some shruiken and threw them at the person who cut his palm. The person's clothes got pinned to a tree, but the person didn't get hurt at all, not a scratch.

"Thank you for your cooperation!" Naruto said as he picked up the flag and lightly jumped into the trees. Naruto moved with speed as he picked his way to his side of the battleground. He stopped on a tree branch just on the borderline of his side.

"I win." He said quietly. His stomach growled loudly as he threw the flag on the ground on his side. The border guards (including Clarisse) saw their flag on the other team's side and yelled in frustration.

The Blue Team's guards came to see what the matter was and grinned when they saw the Red flag on their side.

"Yes!" Percy yelled, high fiving one of his friends.

"Aren't you gonna thank the person who got the flag?" Naruto asked, even though it sounded like he was lying.

Percy and his patrol jumped when they heard Naruto's voice.

"N-Naruto! You scared me!" Percy said.

"Well, that was the plan!" Naruto joked. He laughed happily and put his hands behind his head.

"Naruto, you nut." Percy said. Naruto laughed even harder.

Chiron walked over and saw the red flag on the blue side. "Oh, I forgot! Blue Team wins!" He shouted.

The Blue team's players swarmed out on the field and started cheering. Annabeth, who was on the Red Team was kind of angry, but Naruto jumped down from the tree and shook her hand.

"Good game." He said.

"Same to you." Annabeth replied. She still looked a little angry, though.

Percy, Annabeth, and Naruto walked over to the food place (I forget what it's called). They all looked at the food and two of them got what they wanted.

"Hey!" Naruto said. "Where's the ramen?"

"What ramen?" Annabeth asked.

"Every meal needs ramen!" Naruto said. "I'll just make my own." He walked over to a pot and some sticks and filled up the pot with some water. He lit the fire with a small fire jutsu and put in some ramen that he had learned how to make from the ramen stand he always goes to. He brought the ramen over and got out some chopsticks. He put some in the braziers for an offering.

"Mmmmm…" Naruto said as he stuffed a bunch of ramen in his mouth. "I love ramen…"

"Naruto, why does every meal need ramen?" Percy asked.

"Because it does." Naruto said. He went back to scarfing his food down. When everyone finished eating, Chiron stepped up on a large rock.

"Campers!" Chiron said, calling attention to himself. "Since we have new campers today, we need to assign them new cabins until they get claimed. Any extra cabin space?"

"I have space!" Percy said, raising his hand. "It gets pretty lonely in my cabin. It would be nice to have another person to stay with me."

"The Aphrodite Cabin always has room!" A muscled teen said.

"Then it's settled. Vanessa, you go to the Aphrodite cabin and Naruto, you go to the Poseidon Cabin with Percy." Chiron said.

"'Sup, bro?" Naruto asked Percy in weird way.

"Nothing much." Percy said. The new friends went off into a bluish temple.

Percy opened the doors to the temple. "Home sweet home." He said.

"Wow…" Naruto said when he stepped into the room. "This room is amazing!"

Thank you for reviewing, _ and _

HI! I finished! Yay! I feel weird. No, it's not a romance story… at least I don't think it is. I don't think it will be a romance because I can't write them and I don't have any experience reading them. Also, there's no one for Naruto. :( Poor Naruto. So there. NOT A ROMANCE! But I'm sorry. I want to write a romance too.

I'm tired…

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

Please? *=(^_^)=*


	4. SORRY Abandoned

Sorry guys. I've lost intrest. :( Well, I'm writing a new story… Be happy about that, at least. THIS IS UP FOR STEALING! YOU CAN STEAL THIS IDEA! I really don't care if you do…

InsaneBoredGuy, you were my first commenter. THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
